


and the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we love)

by trashystories



Series: if you could only know, I’d never let you go [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Duets, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Luke Patterson needs a hug, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories
Summary: Everything felt too much some days.Death was supposed to change that. Death was supposed to lead to some sort of peace, and for him and his boys, that meant playing music whenever, and wherever.Then Julie jumped into the mix, and he felt as though she was an angel who’d fallen from heaven just to guide him back to his path.There were times, when they were under Caleb’s curse, that he felt like he used to when he was alive. But he pushed it down.Because people were relying on him.He should have known.ORLuke has some panic attacks, Julie comes to the rescue - Perfect Harmony.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: if you could only know, I’d never let you go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938217
Comments: 32
Kudos: 556





	and the walls kept tumbling down (in the city that we love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome back!! 
> 
> I have very different views to my family and they’re all like “you need to respect that we have opposing views” but not once have they ever respected mine i hate it here. This fic is definitely me projecting get ready for some darker ones soon oh dear. 
> 
> ANYWAY, 
> 
> I hope you love this! I mean we all know Alex struggles with his anxiety, but i’m sure Luke would too, seeing as he usually takes on the ‘leader’ role. Is it weird that I ship Luke with literally the whole band? But Luke x Julie really working out this time sooo... 
> 
> As always this is not proof read.
> 
> Also, minor trigger warning for panic attacks. 
> 
> I don’t own the lyrics of perfect harmony if that wasn’t already obvious.

Luke knew he had issues. 

He’d known his entire life, really, and death really did nothing to change that. There used to be days, back when he was still the lead of _Sunset Curve_ playing out in alleys, where he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel, couldn’t do anything. 

Everything felt too much on those days. 

Death was supposed to change that. Death was supposed to lead to some sort of peace, and for him and his boys, that meant playing music whenever, and wherever. 

Then Julie jumped into the mix, and he felt as though she was an angel who’d fallen from heaven just to guide him back to his path. 

There were times, when they were under Caleb’s curse, that he felt like he used to when he was alive. But he pushed it down. 

Because people were relying on him. 

He should have known. 

He should have known that the longer he suppressed these feelings, the worse they would be. The worse he would feel when they finally decided to burst out and tear him open to the harshest reality of the world. 

He was alone, when it happened. 

Alex was out on a date with Willie, and Reggie was hanging out with Ray and Carlos at Julie’s aunt’s place, where Reggie and Carlos had already planned a massive scare. 

And Julie, she was with Nick. 

She assured him it wasn’t a date, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d snooped through her dream box more than twice. Plus, he’d overhead conversations between her and Flynn, no matter how hard he tried to not. 

It was a date. 

And that crushed him, it did. He knew in reality he was a ghost. 

But he was a ghost that could eat, sleep, and do a bunch of other things ghosts don’t stereotypically do. 

He wished she wanted him. 

Just like he wanted her. 

And that was how it started. His mind turned against him, and every fault and flaw he had was inspected under a microscope. He felt panic arise in his chest as the light from outside seemed to get too bright, and he pushed his hands into his hair and pulled, desperate to ground himself in some way. 

He slid down to the ground, curling up the best he could to protect himself from everything that was around him. It was all to bright, too loud, _too much_. 

God, he wanted his mom. 

Time seemed to pass by slowly and quickly at the same time, and what seemed like days, but in reality was probably only an hour, the studio door was pushed open. 

“Luke? Alex? Reg?”

Julie’s voice, soft and light, wove its way through the room, but still it was too loud, and an involuntary whimper was drawn from his mouth as he curled into himself more, his fingers going white around the grip he had on his hair. 

The hesitant footsteps grew frantic, and soon he felt her hands on him, warm and alive, as she gently stroked his cheek. 

“Luke...?” 

He attempted to smile, but it probably appeared as more of a grimace. 

“What’s wrong honey?”

He shook his head, fingers tightening yet again. He couldn’t look up at her. The light was too bright. 

“Bright”

His voice was strained and she immediately moved, throwing every curtain across the windows until only darkness remained.

Immediately, his eyes softened, and although the never ending tear trail didn’t stop, he wasn’t in that much pain. 

He felt her hands softly grip his arm as she sat beside him, manoeuvring him into a lying position on her lap, his head tucked into her shoulder. 

She gently tugged his fingers out of his hair, guiding his hands to grip her waist as she drew gentle circles on his back, and unknotted his hair with her other hand. 

They stayed like that for over half an hour, and as the silence just began to get too deafening, Julie’s soft hums filled the air, soothing him even more. 

Until he recognised the melody. 

It was from her dream box. 

_Nick._

He’d almost allowed himself to forget about her date, but as much as he wished he didn’t have to move, he pulled away. 

“How did your date go?”

His voice was laced with hurt, and he knew that he must’ve looked somewhat like a kicked puppy. 

He wasn’t jealous. 

Julie smiled, her features softening as she wiped a tear from his face. 

“It wasn’t a date Luke,” she moved to grab his hands, brushing her thumb over his, “I told him I liked someone else, and that I only wanted to be his friend. He got weird so I left the moment I felt uncomfortable.”

Hope flickered in his chest, burning, and he gripped her hands just a little tighter. 

“Are you okay?”

She smiled, shaking her head at the irony, releasing the tension from the room. 

“I’m okay Luke,” she replied earnestly, though, after he remained silent until she answered. 

She shifted, moving up and holding her hand out to him, pulling him up to stand chest to chest with her. 

His eyes flickered down to her lips momentarily, but his thoughts interrupted him yet again. 

“Who was that song for, Julie?”

Her eyebrows raised, but he knew she wasn’t surprised. If she didn’t want him to see a song, she wouldn’t put it in the dream box. 

“Perfect Harmony? Have you read it?”

He nodded, trying to not seem as though he had memorised every single line (even though he had). 

She chuckled, pushing his arm slightly. 

“Sing it with me?”

Without letting her hands go, he stared straight into her eyes;

_Step into my world_

He took a step back, and she stepped with him, her eyes trained into his. 

_Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl_

He outstretched their arms, before pulling her in to hold her waist, her arms linked behind his neck. 

_Shook me to the core_

They moved slowly, going through slow dance motions whilst maintaining eye contact. 

_Voice like an angel, I’ve never heard before_

She unhooked her arms from him, and he did the same to her, as she took a step beside him, holding him at an arms length. 

_Here in front of me_

Her voice was soothing. She really did have the voice of an angel.

_Shining so much brighter, than I have ever seen_

The way she looked at him, it was like his breath caught in his throat. 

_Life can be so mean_

They were close now, linked hands held between them. He didn’t even notice the dancing he was doing with her, to caught up in everything that was Julie. 

_But when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave_

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, preparing for the next line, and Luke felt like he might die all over again. But he’d die happy. 

_The truth is finally breaking through, two worlds collide when I’m with you_

He felt as though his breakdown from earlier was miles away. Right now, with Julie here in his arms, he was the most alive he’d ever been. 

_Our voice is rising so, so high we come to life when we’re in perfect harmony_

Her face was so close to his. He felt his non-existent heart beat stutter. 

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

The way she looked when she sang, the raw authenticity she had, it was mesmerising. 

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

She was beautiful. She was his everything. A lifeline he never knew he had. 

_You set me free_

She reached up to catch a tear resting on his cheek, and he almost sighed at how gorgeous she was. 

_You and me together, it’s more than chemistry_

The way she was looking at him, the way she sang, he almost felt as though the song were directed at him. 

_Love me as I am_

He loved the feeling of her hand in his. He never wanted her to let go. 

_I’ll hold your music here inside my hands_

He smiled at her, and she grinned back. Maybe it was the song, the fact they were singing with no music, Julie herself, but he finally came to terms with something he’d been denying for a long, long time. 

_We say we’re friends, we play pretend_

He was in love with Julie. 

_You’re more to me, we’re everything_

Completely and utterly in love with her. 

_Our voice is rising so, so high, we come to love when we’re in Perfect Harmony_

He had been ever since he first heard her sing, if he’s being truly honest. 

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

Her voice captured people, and apparently, him included. 

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

He never wanted to let her go. 

_I feel the rhythm in my heart, yea-yea-yea_

Maybe it was the song, but he couldn’t help but feel that maybe she felt it too. 

_You are my brightest, burning star woah-oh-oh_

He gave the song everything he had, putting everything out into the open. 

_I never knew a love so real (so real)_

It felt like his own confession, even though he knew it was Julie’s song. 

_We’re heaven on earth, melody and words, and when we’re together we’re in Perfect Harmony_

Everything felt right with Julie. He felt like he had all the answers to any question he needed to know. 

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

They’d moved close together, and he could feel her breath on his lips.

_Woah-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh in Perfect Harmony_

He smiled at her, their eye contact intense, and she gave him the most dazzling smile he’d ever seen back. 

_We say we’re friends_

He stepped closer to her, and she did the same. 

_We play pretend_

Every touch between them made his skin burn

_You’re more to me_

Both of their voices were soft now, barely above a whisper. 

_We create_

Her hands were linked behind his neck, pulling his face closer down to hers. His hands were around her waist, clinging to her as though she would fade away. 

_A perfect harmony_

She took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Julie... who was that song for?”

Her eyes burned his. She bit her lip nervously.

“You” 

Barely a second after the word left her mouth his lips connected with hers, and he swore fireworks exploded. 

He closed his eyes as she deepened the kiss, and he tightened his grip on her waist. 

He was completely in love with her. 

The pulled apart momentarily, as Julie caught her breath and he found himself needing to take a gulp of air. 

They both paused, staring at each other as his eyes widened. 

“I-I’m breathing?”

His voice was shaky and watery, and he realised they were both crying. She laughed, overcome with joy, and pulled him into another kiss. 

He felt complete, here, with the girl he loved in his arms. 

He wondered absently why he’d never kissed her before. 

The moment was broken by a loud “ahem”, followed by a loud “shh” in the direction of the interrupter. 

Luke and Julie broke apart, their foreheads still resting on each other as they both caught their breath. 

In sync they turned to Reggie and Alex, who were deliberately trying to look anywhere but the couple, smirks worn on their faces. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we just started breathing”

Alex’s voice was quiet and embarrassed, but he still managed to chuckle at the two who both blushed and looked away from each other. 

Julie reached up to press two fingers against his neck, and gasped slightly, before pulling away and running to Reggie and Alex. She did the same to them, tears running down her face. 

She fell to her knees, sobs shaking through her shoulders. The boys all exchanged concerned glances, before dropping beside her, pulling her into a group. 

“Julie? What’s wrong?”

She took gasping breaths, managing to grab every one of their hands, and pulling them to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against them all. 

“You-You all have a h-heartbeat”

The boys all exhaled, exchanging glances before laughing happily and pressing themselves into the group hug further. 

They were all huddled on the ground, sobbing together in relief, when Ray walked into the scene. 

Julie pulled away first, going to hug her dad and laugh a teary laugh. 

He furrowed his brows at the scene, but Reggie pulled away from Alex and Luke walking towards the two. Julie grabbed her dads hand and pressed it against Reggie’s neck, and then he was crying too. 

Luke and Alex joined the hug after, and for the first time in a long time, Luke let out a breath of relief. 

No matter what was going to happen in the future, he knew they would be okay. 

They’d get through it together. 

As a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for finishing! I love you and am very proud of you! You are all beautiful and amazing people who deserve so much happiness! Love you lots and see you next time! x


End file.
